Fin presque heureuse ou parfait commencement
by Zivjeli
Summary: L'histoire se passe à Ste Mangouste, quelques heures après la bataille finale de Poudlard. Lavande est mal en point, elle souffre et se pose des questions. Elle pense à lui bien sûr, mais ne sait pas que lui pense à elle...


Ma deuxième fic plus d'un an après la première (aïe, pas taper)... Malgré le plaisir que j'ai pris à écrire mon histoire de Seamus, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'y remettre et ait donc passé un long, très long moment en délaissant les fanfictions (ou du moins en arrêtant d'en écrire) et en me consacrant uniquement au RP.

Pourquoi cette fic maintenant ? Et bien on va dire que j'ai toujours été attiré par les défis et ça fait longtemps qu'un défi me titille : celui lancé par la communauté des 30 baisers. Ne m'étant pas inscrit sur le site, j'arrange le défi un peu à ma sauce et y joue en candidat libre. J'ai d'ailleurs un peu transformé le défi pour l'adapter à mon forum RP et depuis hier on va dire qu'on s'éclate tous à écrire des fics et des baisers sans tous les sens entre les membres du forum XD.

J'ai écrit donc ma 2ème fic pour mon forum mais je pense qu'elle a sa place ici puisqu'elle concerne deux personnages du monde d'HP : Seamus Finnigan (j'ai un faible pour lui j'y peux rien XD) et Lavande Brown (c'est elle que je joue sur mon forum et je dois dire que je m'y suis attaché.

**Résumé : **L'histoire se passe à Ste Mangouste, quelques heures après la bataille finale de Poudlard. Lavande est mal en point, elle souffre et se pose beaucoup de questions car elle vient juste de reprendre conscience et n'a reçu pour le moment aucune visite. Elle pense à lui, mais ne sait pas que lui pense à elle et s'apprête à la rejoindre.

**Disclaimer :** Toujours la même chose, j'aurai aimé avoir assez de talent pour créer des personnages aussi attachants que JK Rowling, mais ça n'est pas le cas. Les personnages de mon histoire son sa propriété, ils ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche rien pour cette fic.

**Dédicace :** Merci à Owlie Wood et à Blue Cinnamon pour leurs reviews sur ma fic précédente... Je tâcherai de faire une dédicace plus personnalisée si je suis amené à écrire un jour la suite de "Seamus, 14 ans..."

* * *

**Fin heureuse ou parfait commencement**

Clac clac clac…

Les chaussures de Miss Penny – médicomage de son état – n'avaient pas des talons particulièrement hauts mais leurs claquements réguliers sur le lino de Ste Mangouste semblaient suffisants pour réveiller Lavande de son sommeil léger.

_ Où suis-je ?  
_

Bien qu'elle venait de se réveiller, il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures que cette migraine l'accompagnait. Elle entrouvrit les paupières mais les referma aussitôt aveuglée par la lumière artificielle de la pièce. Le moindre mouvement - même un faible mouvement de cils - lui provoquait une douleur fulgurante et Lavande se mit à gémir faiblement.

_ Je… me… souviens…  
_

Penser aussi lui était douloureux et pourtant les évènements récents lui donnaient malheureusement de quoi penser. Bouleversée, la Gryffondor ne parvenait à retenir le flot de ses souvenirs qui profitaient du fait qu'elle soit éveillée pour venir la torturer. Le cœur gonflé d'angoisses et de peines, Lavande se mit à pleurer pour les évacuer doucement tout en se posant 1000 questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

_ Comment ça s'est fini ?  
_

Les sanglots s'intensifiant, la médicomage ne tarda pas à réagir et s'approcha du lit de Lavande. Elle venait de terminer de préparer un breuvage destiné à calmer la jeune fille et souleva la tête de la Gryffondor avec 1000 précautions dans le but de lui faire boire cette substance.

Médicomage – Tenez Miss Brown, ouvrez les lèvres, un tout petit effort et ça devrait calmer la douleur. Voilà, c'est bien.

_ J'ai tellement mal… Je veux mourir… _

Entrouvrir les lèvres ne serait-ce qu'un peu lui était si douloureux qu'elle avait l'impression que tout son visage prenait feu. Le mal était tel qu'elle ne pensait à rien d'autre, et Miss Penny eut bien du mal à lui faire avaler ne serait-ce qu'un quart de son verre. Une fois la manœuvre achevée, Lavande sentit toutefois sa migraine s'atténuer petit à petit. Ça n'était qu'un maigre soulagement - compte tenu du nombre d'endroits dans son corps qui s'étaient réveillés et qui lui faisaient mal - mais c'était déjà un progrès.

_ Vais-je mourir ? Où sont tous les autres  
_

Si ses larmes s'étaient figées sur ses joues le temps de la prise du médicament, Lavande se remit à sangloter de plus belle. Non plus de douleur mais de peur et d'angoisse. Elle venait de vivre les pires moments de sa vie lors de cette bataille et si elle sentait que la victoire était du côté des bons, elle n'avait aucune idée des pertes et son cœur se serra.

_ Fred… Il… est… _

La mort de Fred était sa seule certitude et par la même occasion son dernier souvenir de la bataille. Ensuite, plus rien, le noir complet jusqu'à ce lit d'hôpital.

_ Aucune… visite… ils… sont… Parvati… Paaaarvati… et…  
_

S'interdisant de penser à lui et à sa mort éventuelle Lavande tâcha de fixer ses pensées sur autre chose, sur quelque chose qui ne la rende pas folle de chagrin et elle se mit à compter à toute vitesse. Arrivée au nombre 325, le médicament fit son effet et le sommeil la gagna.

Ce temps de repos fut toutefois court et agité car son rêve était des plus horribles. Elle était dans la salle de bain des Gryffondor et se maquillait. Elle était se tenait à un empan du miroir tout au plus et s'appliquait du mascara d'un geste sûr, du geste de celle qui l'avait déjà fait 1000 fois auparavant. Dans son rêve, elle était angoissée et un faible bruit la fit se retourner. Le cœur battant elle observa la salle de bain mais celle-ci était bien vide. S'intimant l'ordre de se calmer, la Gryffondor se remit à son maquillage mais lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux sur son reflet, ça n'était plus son visage qu'elle y voyait mais un visage décomposé et lacéré qui ressemblait à celui d'un monstre. A l'origine c'était sûrement le sien mais maintenant un coup de griffe lui traversait tout le visage dans la diagonale et la plaie était encore béante. Une partie de ses cheveux avait été emportée avec la peau du crâne sur une zone grosse comme la paume de sa main et son nez était désormais fendu en deux. Un de ses yeux refusait de s'ouvrir et sa bouche entrouverte laissa apercevoir plusieurs dents brisées. Dans son rêve Lavande poussa un cri effroyable avant de se réveiller en sursaut.

_ Toujours ce rêve… mais… mais… _

Le mal de tête s'était un peu calmé et Lavande entreprit de bouger. Elle leva alors péniblement son bras droit pour le porter à son visage. Elle savait par avance ce qu'elle allait y trouver mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ça n'était qu'un rêve.

_ Non… _

Ses doigts parcoururent sa balafre et Lavande se remit une nouvelle fois à pleurer. Elle le savait… Son visage était tel qu'il lui était apparut dans son rêve : hideux. Elle avait toujours eu un don pour la Divination… Elle le savait mais elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le vérifier…

_ Où es-tu... Dis moi que tu es en vie et je pourrai mourir en paix.  
_

A quoi bon vivre avec ce visage et cette douleur ? La seule pensée qui raccrochait la Gryffondor à la vie pour le moment était celle de son ami.

_ Quand je saurai qu'il va bien, je pourrai mourir...  
_

A moitié abrutie par le médicament, Lavande ressentait une soif intense et elle tourna légèrement la tête du côté de l'entrée dans l'espoir d'apercevoir sa médicomage. Son œil droit distingua les contours flous de la porte d'entrée mais Lavande n'y vit personne. Elle rassembla toutes ses forces et articula un mot en espérant attirer l'attention :

Lavande - Soooif

Bien qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarquée auparavant, une présence se déplaça et lui remplit un verre avant de le lui déposer dans la main. Lavande trop faible pour se relever seule et boire ce verre le lâcha et il tomba à terre répandant son eau sur le lino.

Seamus – Excuse moi… Je t'en ressers un

Le cœur de Lavande fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle ne savait pas si les médicaments la faisaient délirer ou si cette scène était bien réelle mais elle aurait juré l'avoir entendu parler. Seamus de son côté avait rempli un nouveau verre et le porta délicatement aux lèvres de Lavande qui tenta d'en boire en en renversant le moins possible.

Seamus – Attend, je vais essuyer…

Tandis que Lavande rassemblait de nouveau ces forces pour penser de manière cohérente - malgré le médicament qui lui brouillait l'esprit - l'Irlandais Seamus Finnigan s'occupa d'éponger l'eau que la jeune fille n'avait pas réussi à boire.

_ C'est lui… Il est en vie… Il est venu me voir… _

Lavande - Sea… Sea… mus…

Son regard voyait trouble mais elle se forçait à garder les yeux, enfin l'œil, ouvert. Seamus était là pour elle, il prenait soin d'elle… C'était tellement improbable qu'elle se remit à pleurer.

Lavande - Tu… es… là… Tu… Je… peux… mourir…

Le cœur gonflé d'émotions, Lavande sanglotait de plus belle ce qui alarma le garçon. Il ne savait si elle pleurait de douleur ou de chagrin mais cette phrase que venait de prononcer Lavande fit naître en lui un sentiment de profonde détresse. Il n'avait pas attendu aussi longtemps de ses nouvelles, il n'était pas venu la voir pour qu'elle meure maintenant, pas maintenant que tout allait s'arranger ! Ils avaient lutté si fort tous les deux avec le reste des étudiants de Poudlard.

Seamus – Lavande je t'interdis de dire ça… Lavande…

L'Irlandais posa doucement sa main sur celle de la jeune fille dans le but de la rassurer mais cela ne fit que l'alarmer encore plus.

_ Il me prend la main… alors qu'il sait… alors qu'il me voit…_

Seamus – Lavande tu as été tellement, tellement courageuse dans la bataille…

_ Il veut me redonner des forces, mais plus rien n'a d'importance... il me voit, il doit savoir que je ne peux pas... que je ne peux pas vivre comme ça… _

Seamus – Lavande ton cœur est tellement grand… tellement beau… »  
Lavande - A… a… arrête…

La pression qui s'exerçait sur la main de Lavande disparut et elle entendit son camarade (et ex petit ami) se lever.

_ Il part... je l'ai fait fuir... reste...  
_

Elle voulut le retenir mais n'eut pas la force de parler. Alors qu'elle l'imaginait quitter la pièce, deux nouvelles larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues abimées.

_ Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?  
_

Seamus n'était pourtant pas parti, il s'était juste écarté du lit un temps pour réfléchir… pour réfléchir à la façon de le faire sans lui faire de mal… Elle avait déjà tant souffert.

Il s'approcha et lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts ce qui la fit sursauter et de nouveau gémir. De peur de lui faire mal il retira précipitamment ses doigts et cette fois-ci se pencha vers elle avec toute la délicatesse dont il était encore capable malgré ses membres douloureux (oui lui aussi s'était battu et il n'en était pas ressorti sans séquelles). Il retint sa respiration et aposa alors ses lèvres encore tuméfiées sur celles de la Gryffondor.

Surprise, Lavande s'arrêta elle aussi de respirer ce que Seamus prit pour un signe encourageant. Quand la fougueuse Gryffondor n'aimait pas quelque chose elle ne se gênait pas pour le faire savoir en règle générale et si là elle n'avait rien dit c'était que le baiser ne lui avait pas été désagréable. Esquissant un sourire, Seamus se recula et se pencha désormais sur l'oreille de Lavande pour lui souffler ses dernières paroles…

Seamus – Lavande tant que tu n'iras pas mieux je ne te laisserai pas tu peux en être sûre.

_ Il connaît mon visage mais il m'a embrassée…_

Seamus – Tu m'as fais si peur tout à l'heure... En même temps tu as été si courageuse ! J'ai presque honte de te demander ça mais… Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Demande sérieuse ? Lavande s'en moquait bien car elle s'était arrêtée au bonheur que lui avait procuré le baiser de Seamus. Ce bonheur quasi-parfait qui se répandait en elle tel une douce chaleur et qui effaçait tous ses tracas. Seamus… Il n'y avait que lui pour lui redonner l'envie de vivre dans un moment pareil… Deux nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et bien que cela cause en elle une grande douleur, elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire qui fut aussitôt recouvert par un nouveau baiser.

_ Lui alors… Il est parfait...  
_

Les effets du médicament ne s'étant pas encore tout à fait estompés, Lavande sentit la tête lui tourner joyeusement et elle entendit à peine la médicomage prier Seamus de sortir.

_ Il est venu pour moi... Dire que je voulais mourir... Je dois plutôt me dépêcher de guérir !  
_


End file.
